Ein Besuch von Gibbs
by GabbyFreak
Summary: Mal wieder eine dieser total langweiligen Englischstunden. Doch diesmal mit einer unerwarteten Wendung.


**Disclaimer:** NCIS gehört den rechtmäßigen Besitzern, J. P. Bellisario und CBS. Meine Klasse, mein Lehrer und ich sind meine Erfindung, mehr oder weniger.

**Characters: **Gibbs und meine Wenigkeit

**Ein Besuch von Gibbs**

Ich sitze mal wieder in einer dieser total langweiligen Englischstunde, welche die Angewohnheit haben, immer donnerstags fünfte Stunde zu erscheinen, was aber wohl eher daran liegt, dass sie so in meinem Stundenplan stehen. Vor mir sitzt mein Lehrer, mal wieder, auf dem Pult und beklagt sich über den schlechten Durchschnitt der Englischklausur. Ich versuche ihm in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich wenigstens etwas interessiert aussehen will, obwohl alles was er im Moment erzählt, er schon bei der letzten Klausur gesagt hat. Ich kann diesem etwa 1.80 m großen, „Ich muss mich vor Gullischlitzen in Acht nehmen"-Lehrer aber einfach nicht direkt in die Augen sehen, weil er solch stechend blaue Augen hat, dass man meint, er hätte den Beruf verfehlt. Also starre ich weiter vor mich hin und setze meinen nichtssagenden Blick auf. Mein Lehrer hat gerade die Anweisung gegeben, dass wir schon mal mit der Berichtigung anfangen sollten, als es an der Tür klopft.

„Herein!" ruft mein Lehrer in Richtung Tür.

Die Tür geht auf und es kommt ein Mann durch die Tür, den ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. Diesen Mann kannte ich. Und als er mich ansah, starrte ich ihn vorwurfsvoll an, worauf er zu mir sagte „Keine Eile, beruhig dich."

Er ging zu meinem Lehrer und sagte ihm „Okay, ich werde mich jetzt hier hin setzen." wobei er auf den Stuhl neben mir wies „Ich werde da sitzen bleiben bis zum Ende der Stunde und dann werde ich mein Teammitglied mitnehmen. Und Sie können mich nicht daran hindern."

Er bewegte sich zu dem eben besagten Stuhl und war im Begriff sich zu setzen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich noch Religion hatte. Zu meinem Pech hatte ich das laut gesagt und kassierte dafür auch umgehend eine Kopfnuss, welche ich auch gleich mit einem „Danke Boss!" quittierte.

Mein Lehrer war deshalb etwas baff und wollte gerade noch etwas wegen der Kopfnuss sagen, ließ aber dann doch lieber sein, weil der Fremde ihn nur warnend durch seine ebenfalls intensiv blauen Augen ansah. Stattdessen wies mein Lehrer die Anderen an weiterzuarbeiten. Mein Lehrer und sein Kaffee kamen zu mir und dem Fremden, den ich ja kannte.

„_Also, wer ist das? Und was will er hier? Und vor allem, warum hat er dir eine Kopfnuss verpasst?" _fragte mich mein Lehrer.

Da ich mir nicht noch eine Kopfnuss einfangen wollte und meinen Lehrer vor einer bewahren wollte, übersetzte ich schnell die drei Fragen und wandte mich dann an meinen Lehrer um ihm ebendiese zu beantworten. „Das ist Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ich weiß auch nicht was er hier will. Und die Kopfnuss habe ich bekommen, weil ich ihm nicht vertraut habe."

Mein Lehrer bekam den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl mit und sprach auch wieder Englisch.

„Gut, aber was wollen Sie hier?" wandte er sich diesmal direkt an Gibbs.

Ich sah Gibbs nur erwartungsvoll von der Seite an.

„Wir haben einen Fall und ich brauche mein ganzes Team. Und das so schnell wie möglich."

Und dann geschah etwas, womit ich wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte. Ich kassierte aus heiterem Himmel noch eine Kopfnuss.

„Also, wofür war die denn?" empörte ich mich.

„Dafür, dass du nicht erreichbar warst."

„Entschuldige mal Gibbs, aber ich bin hier in der Schule. Normalerweise muss man hier die Handys komplett ausschalten."

„Eben, normalerweise. Außerdem hab ich dir dein Zeug mitgebracht."

Ich blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es noch zehn Minuten bis zum Ende der Stunde waren. Zufällig sah ich, dass die ganze Klasse Gibbs und mich anstarrten und auch mein Lehrer sah nicht mehr so aus, als ob er glaubte, dass das was vor seinen Augen geschah Wirklichkeit war.

„Hey Gibbs." flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Ich glaube, du solltest mal meinem Lehrer etwas unter die Arme greifen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er im Moment in der Lage ist denen zu sagen, dass sie weiterarbeiten sollen."

„Meinst du wirklich, ich sollte mich da einmischen?" Ich blickte ihn nur an.

Gibbs erhob sich und setzte seine ausdrucksstärkste Vorgesetzten-Befehls-Stimme ein „Habt ihr keine Arbeit zu erledigen?! Was gibt es hier zu starren?"

„Nichts, Sir. Aber wer sind Sie?" mit dieser Frage hatte ich nicht gerechnet und mit der Antwort ebensowenig.

„Ich bin Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen. Und jetzt geht wieder an die Arbeit." Er setzte sich wieder hin und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anstarren.

„Das gilt auch für dich."

„Ja Boss."

Ich schenkte meiner Uhr noch einen flüchtigen Blick und sah, dass es nur noch fünf Minuten waren, bis es gongte und die Stunde vorbei war. Ich wusste, dass ich mich beeilen musste, wenn ich noch was schaffen wollte. Ich blätterte durch meine Englischklausur und begann den ersten Fehler zu berichtigen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Gibbs sich meine Klausur durchlas und anfing zu grinsen. Ich machte mich auf einen Kommentar von ihm gefasst, da meine Klausur viele, viele rote Stellen enthielt. Der Gibbs-typische Kommentar ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Da arbeitest du schon mit Amerikanern zusammen und kriegst es noch nicht mal hin einen Absatz fehlerfrei auf Englisch zu schreiben. Gut, dass du besser in den anderen Bereichen deines Jobs bist."

„Sehr, sehr witzig."

Zum Glück erlöste mich der Gong. Ich packte meine Englischsachen ein und stand auf, als Gibbs mir einen Beutel mit meinem Zeug drin auf den Tisch legte. Ich wartete vorsichtshalber, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten. Dann packte ich den Beutel aus, welcher meine Marke und meinen Ausweis enthielt.

„Wie bist du da eigentlich rangekommen? Ich hatte meinen Schreibtisch doch abgeschlossen."

„Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das jetzt nicht übel, aber ich hab deinen Schreibtisch geknackt."

Als ich meine Waffe auspackte, merkte ich, dass ich gerade etwas ziemlich dummes getan hatte, denn mein Lehrer war noch im Raum und sah uns beiden zu.

„_Du trägst eine Waffe?" _

„_Nein, ich tue nur so. Natürlich trage ich eine Waffe. Sogar eine Dienstwaffe." _

„Okay, habt ihr euch jetzt ausdiskutiert und können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Gibbs schon sichtlich genervt. Ich beschloss, dass es wohl besser wäre die Lage meinem Lehrer ein anderes Mal zu erklären und schnappte meine restlichen Sachen.

„Du hast doch noch Religion. Was ist damit?" Wir waren schon fast aus der Tür, als mein Lehrer das fragte. Da ich das natürlich auch wissen wollte, denn vorhin wurde meine Frage mit einer schmerzhaften Kopfnuss beantwortet, blickte ich Gibbs erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin doch nicht so rücksichtslos und gefährde die Schulbildung von einem meiner Agenten. Ich war natürlich beim Schulleiter bevor ich hierher kam und habe mit ihm eine Abmachung getroffen." klärte er uns auf.

Und zu mir sagte er „Religion fällt heute für dich aus. Du bist offiziell entschuldigt."

Damit drehte er sich um. Wir verließen das Gebäude und ließen meinen Lehrer etwas hilflos zurück.


End file.
